


Don't wake the Baby

by Lullabymoon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Delenn discover babies can wake at the most inconvenient times. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't wake the Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the silence square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. **No warnings apply**.

John settled behind Delenn, spooning against her as he readjusted the sheet. “He’s finally asleep again,” he whispered in anticipation of her question and he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

She sighed at the contact. “I will not be sorry when he finally sleeps through the night.”

Her shoulder muffled his laugh at her pronouncement.

“John, you will wake him.” Delenn whispered harshly but turned in his arms.

“We wouldn’t want that would we?” He grinned at her and there was just enough moonlight filtering in for him to see her grin back at him before she kissed him. He returned the kiss enthusiastically and rolled onto his back, his arms tightening around her waist and bringing her with him.

Her tongue slipped past his lips and his cock twitched in anticipation of resuming their previous activities. His hands moved from her waist, up her sides and stroking her skin and her hands found their way around his body as well. A few more strokes and caresses on either side was enough to build their arousal back to their previous levels and Delenn took the opportunity to sit up. She kneeled and straddled his thighs and his hands fell down to settle on her hips.

She looked magnificent, towering over him and bathed in moonlight and his cock hardened further at the sight. She smiled lazily down at him, fingers playing with the fine smattering of hair around his nipples. He could feel the heat of her pussy against his thighs and she rose onto her knees, moving forward until their hips were aligned and he groaned as she lowered herself onto his cock.

She leaned forward slightly, changing the angle of penetration and he groaned again. She brought a hand off the bed and placed it over his mouth. “We wouldn’t want you to wake David again.” She smiled sweetly at him and he briefly looked annoyed before his face changed to a look of lust as she ground her hips against his.

His breathing became ragged against her palm and her smile widened. However, her amusement was short lived as his fingers found that spot that was guaranteed to make her weak at the knees and she had to bite her lip to stop herself making any noise. She slowly ground her hips again before raising herself up on her knees before sinking back down on him, repeating the cycle of grind, rise and sink over and over.

It didn’t take long for him to orgasm, the sight of her and the movement of her hips too much to bear for long. Her hand didn’t stop him from crying out but it certainly stopped David from wakening again. He gathered himself for a minute and then took advantage of her smug satisfaction to catch her unawares, both hands caressing different spots on her body. The combination quickly had his desired effect and she had to bite her lip again as her orgasm washed over her.

He pulled her down for a quick kiss and then they resettled themselves on the bed, spooning again before falling into sleep.


End file.
